Red, Black, and White
by lovecanines
Summary: What if before she met Balto, Jenna had had pups with Steele? This is the story of Steele and Jenna's pups.
1. Chapter 1

"Lucky four." Steele said with a cocky smile as he saw his four pups for the first time. That was funny, because Jenna, the pups' mother, didn't feel very lucky about the pups' birth. She loved them, of course, but she wondered what it would be like if the pups had a different father. Maybe a purebred, like Steele, but not as full of himself, or, maybe not a purebred at all. Maybe not even all dog. "What did you name these little champion mini mes, huh?" Steele asked. "Mark and Sparky are the boys. Miley and Jenny are the girls." Jenna said, not wanting to say anything else. "Mark and Sparky look like me. Very handsome little guys, if I do say so myself." Steele said, the cocky smile still not leaving his face as he scratched behind his ear. Jenna couldn't take it anymore. She stood up, leaving her nursing pups whining because of their mother's abscence. "Leave, Steele." She snapped. "What if I don't, princess?" He taunted. "I told you to leave!" She growled. She bit Steele on the paw. He howled in pain and ran out of the shed. She smiled at her pups. "What ever you do, don't be like your father." She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

The four pups were running on the beach weeks after their birth. They were all gorgeous puppies, with the perfect mix of their mother's looks and their father's looks. The boys, Mark and Sparky, did look like Steele, but, luckily, they did not have his attitude. Jenny looked just like Jenna. Miley... Miley was a mystery. Sparky was mostly black with white ears. Mark was mostly white with black legs, ears, and back. Jenny was mostly red with a white tail. Last but not least, Miley was all white with black hair hanging over one eye. At first Jenna thought she looked like Steele like her brothers, but as she grew up, she didn't know. One day, Jenna took them out to play on the beach and fell asleep by accident. When she woke up, Jenny and Sparky were running around, frantic. "Jenny, Sparky, where are Mark and Miley?" She asked her son and daughter. "We don't know, but we _need_ to find them!" Sparky exclaimed. Shy Jenny nodded. "Uh huh." She whispered. Jenna and the two of her pups could not find Mark and Miley, and their last hope was an old abandoned wrecked boat that they had never noticed before. "Come on, Jenny, Sparky, this is our last hope of finding your brother and sister." Jenna said weakly. Sure enough, Mark and Miley were in the boat, playing tug of war with an old blue blanket. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" She scolded her pups. "Sorry , Mom, it just looked so interesting!" Mischevious Mark said. "Yup! It sure did!" Miley piped up. Jenna sighed. "Come on, puppies. Let's go home." She said, leading her four children home.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Jenna saw Jenny and Miley wrestling the blue blanket from the boat into a knot. "Girls, what are you doing?" Jenna asked, raising a doggie eyebrow and tilting her head. "Making a bandana." Miley said before she continued to help her sister with the blanket. "It looks a bit big for your necks." Jenna said. "Not for us, silly! It's for you!" Jenny laughed. "Yup." Miley said before fallling on her back. Jenna helped her daughter up with her paw. "Done, Miley!" Jenny yelled for her sister as she lifted their blanket bandana up. Miley walked over and helped her carry it in their mouths. They dropped it. "It's a good luck charm." Jenny explained. "Please try it on!" Miley begged, standing on her hind legs and putting her paws to her chest. Jenna slipped her orange bandana that she usually wore off her neck and the pups climbed up on her shoulders, slipping the blanket on. She looked down at it. "It's beautiful, girls. Thank you." Jenna told her daughters. Jenny and Miley were beaming. "Oh, thank you, Mom!" They said together, as if on cue. They boy pups watched their sisters as they intruded Jenna's dog bed. "I don't realize why they made that blan ket into a bandana." Sparky scowled. "Yeah, it would have been a great blanket to play ghost with!" Mark said, clearly as dissapointed as his older brother.


	4. Chapter 4

One day the pups were happier than they had ever been. All four of them had gotten collars and dog beds. Jenny's collar and dog bed were pink, Miley's collar and dog bed were black, Mark's collar and dog bed were lime green, and Sparky's collar and dog bed were midnight blue. Each of them all also got a chew toy of the exact same color. Jenna got to rest that day, for two reasons. The pups' excitement over their new things kept their interests on the indoors, and it was raining hard outside. Jenny was laying in her pink dog bed shaking, scared of the sound of the rain falling off the roof. Mark and Sparky were playing ghost with one of Jenna's old blankets that Rosie had dug out of the closet for the pups, and Miley was curiously asking Jenna what was happening outside. Jenna, who was wearing her blanket bandana because it was the kind of day for baggy bandanas and collars, carefully considered her daughter's question. "Would it be scary if we walked outside? Jenny's scared." She said, cocking her head and wagging her tail. "No, Miley. The rain is not scary. There _is_ some kind of scary weather, though." She told her daughter. This made Jenny nervous, so she got out of her dog bed and sat in front of her mother with her sister. "What?" She asked, on the verge of tears. "They're called thunder and lightning." Jenna answered her children. "What do thunder and lightning do?" Curious Mark asked. "Thunder is a loud clapping sound, and lightning is a dangerous white light that lights up the sky during a storm. They both mostly happen when it's raining." Jenna explained. Soon the room was filled with chitter chatter about the weather, and Jenna felt she had made a good explaination.


	5. Chapter 5

Mark and Miley were headed out the boat for the day. It was wet outside, so Jenny was scared she would step in a puddle and Sparky had no interest in getting his fur dirty, even if he and Mark could play ghost in a realistic setting. Jenna let them go alone, since they were almost eight weeks old and would play responsibly. Jenna and her other pups would walk out to the door with them. Miley noticed that her mother still hadn't taken off the blanket bandana from the rainy day before. She and Jenny exchanged a wink, proud of their work. "Hey, Mom, look!" Mark said, excited. "It's snowing!" Jenny said, forgetting about her fear of water and frolicking outside of the shed. A snowflake fell from the sky and melted on Sparky's nose. "Yuck!" He said, shaking the melted snow off of his nose and going back into the shed. Miley tested a snowflake by sticking out her tongue and letting it land. "Hey, guys! Try this!" She said. Mark and Jenny both stuck out their tongues and laughed as the snow melted in their mouths. Sparky even came back outside to try it. "I think Jenny and I want to go, too." Sparky admitted. Jenna smiled, knowing that her shy daughter and smart alec son were finally coming out of their shells. "Okay, just be careful!" She called to her pups before going back inside and taking a nap.


End file.
